Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like no Other 100 Themes
by Aiko no Kaze
Summary: Written for the LJ Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like no Other 100 Theme drabble challenge.
1. Chocolate

**Well, I just recently got into LJ and decided to take a stab at the Usagi and Mamoru:A Love Like no Other 100 Theme Challenge. **

**Theme:Chocolate**

I sat at the counter of the arcade, as I did every morning, drinking my usual black coffee. I was reveling in the quiet atmosphere. Sure, Motoki and I made small talk, but it wasn't nearly as loud as it would have been if Odango Atama was here.

I groaned as I heard the door opening, knowing in my heart who it would be. How was it that she managed to get here so early this morning?

"Hi Motoki!" she said brightly as she sat down on a stool at the counter. "Mamoru-baka," she acknowledged me with a glare. I shook my head, she just had to ruin the quiet peace of the morning.

"Can, I have a triple chocolate milkshake...with chocolate sprinkles please, Motoki?"

"Sure thing Usagi!" Motoki said grinning at her, then went to get the milkshake. He returned moments later with the chocolate monstrosity. How could a person consume that much chocolte?

It seemed that Odango could though, as she eagerly began slurping it up as soon as she got it. I chuckled as an idea to get her angry came to me.

"You know Odango, eating all that chocolate is going to affect your body one of these days. It's all going to go straight to your thighs."

I laughed again as an image of her normally skinny body with enormous legs came to mind.

She glared at me again. "No it won't, baka, I do so much running that I'm in perfect shape, thank you very much!" She then went back to finishing her milkshake.

When she was done, she gave the empty glass back to Motoki. "Thanks Motoki! I gotta go now, See you!" She made her way to the door, but I stopped her as saw a smudge of brown on her nose.

" Hey Odango, looks like you made a mess of yourself...again." I laughed and wiped the chocolate off.

Her face turned red as I did this. "You baka! I could have gotten it off myself! I'm not three!" she yelled and stormed out the door to school.

I grinned as I saw how mad she was at me. Motoki stared at the door she slammed on her way out. "You know Mamoru, you really should stop being so mean to Usagi, why do you tease her so much?"

"Because it's fun, of course!" As I said this, I wondered to myself, what really was the reason I teased her so much? Was it just because it was fun, or was it something else? I shook these thoughts off. That was something to be thought about some other day.


	2. Masks

**Theme:Masks**

I got the call from Rei moments ago. There was a youma causing commotion at the park, and she needed to be there. Fast.

I went to an alley a couple blocks from the park to transform into the Senshi of the Moon, Sailor Moon.

A couple bright lights and poses later I was running out, ready to face the danger. Rei was going to kill me, I was ten minutes late. It wasn't my fault, however. I mean, it was the middle of the night, how many people are prepared to spring immediately out of their beds and the first sign of danger?

When I got there, all the Senshi, along with the masked stranger Tuxedo Kamen, were already there fighting the youma.

The youma resembled a giant scorpion, it's pincers trying to grab hold of the heroes while it's stinger was sending blasts of toxin towards them.

I pulled off her tiara and yelled "Moon Tiara Magic!" and sent the deadly disc at the monster. When the tiara made contact with it, it shrieked and turned to dust.

All the Senshi turned to me, some with angry looks, others disappointed. Tuxedo Kamen's gaze was impassive behind his mask. "Where the hell were you?!" Mars yelled at me, her face red with anger. I opened my mouth to answer, but she cut me off. "Don't even answer. I don't care. Just get out of my sight!" She turned and walked away.

The other scouts walked away with her, Mercury giving me a sympathetic look. It was just me and Tuxedo Kamen left. I looked at his concealed eyes, tears streaming from my own.

"Are you mad at me to?" I whimpered. He shook his head slowly and walked towards me. "I'm not. I'm sure you had a decent reason for being late. Just be sure not to do it again. Sailor Mars seems to have quite a temper." He chuckled and patted my head. I blushed slightly and looked at his face.

Every time I saw him, I always wondered who it was behind the mask. Who was the man that always got me out of harm's way, and always had encouraging words to say?

I hesitantly reached up to touch his mask, but then he stepped away. "I'm sorry, but identities will have to wait some other day." He gave me a small smile. "I'm sure the masks of both our identities will soon be removed. Until then..." And then he walked away into the shadow of the night.

I looked at the ground, and saw that he had left a single, blood red rose on the ground where moments ago he stood. I picked it up, fingering the delicate petals.

I truly hoped that someday, I would unmask my tuxedo-clad hero.


	3. Hair

**I have some spare time now, so here's another prompt!**

**Theme:Hair**

A dark figure could be seen jumping on the tops of buildings, away from the scene of a former youma battle that ended minutes ago. Tuxedo Kamen was returning back to his apartment after the long fight.

The battle had gone pretty smoothly, he had only had to pull Sailor Moon out of danger twice, which was pretty much a record for them.

He knew that she was improving everyday, and was even becoming less afraid of the monsters.

She had practically mastered all of her attacks, and they could hit with astonishing power.

He shook his head, why couldn't he stop thinking about Sailor Moon? It seemed as though she always dominated his mind now, when his mind should have been preoccupied with his princess.

Everything about her drew him in, her bright blue eyes, her endearing child-like attitude, her odango styled hair....wait, odangos?

He immediately thought of Odango Atama. He had never noticed that both Usagi and Sailor Moon had the same hairstyle, but now he began to dwell on the fact.

Did Usagi perhaps copy the style from Sailor Moon? No, that couldn't be it, for Usagi had worn her hair that way long before the Senshi of the Moon first appeared. It had to be a coincidence. They both just had to have the same taste in hairstyle.

For some reason, when he came to this conclusion, he was not satisfied with it. He had a gut feeling that there was more to the situation that he did not know.

He almost missed the next rooftop as he contemplated a possible theory. Could Odango Atama be Sailor Moon?

He stopped to deliberate. What other similarities were there between them, besides the physical ones? They both had almost child-like qualities, but Tuxedo Kamen couldn't think of anything more than that.

He didn't spend enough time with either of them to completely know their personalities. He knew Sailor Moon to be a crybaby at times, but she always overcame her fear to defeat their enemies. Usagi had a great temper towards him, especially when he teased her, but everyone else who knew her said that she was a great friend with a good heart.

He finally decided that Usagi couldn't possibly be Sailor Moon. He felt stupid for even thinking that it could be true.

He continued back on his way to his apartment, and a few minutes later he landed on his balcony. He opened the doors and stepped inside, transforming back into the student Mamoru Chiba.

He yawned. All these youma battles and muddled thoughts were starting to wear him down.

He was too tired to bother getting changed, so he just climbed straight into bed. As he drifted off to sleep, he made a mental note to ask Usagi about her strange hair the next day.


End file.
